<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>沙雕特工连谈恋爱都不让人省心 by Alotus417</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570355">沙雕特工连谈恋爱都不让人省心</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417'>Alotus417</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Phoenix is dating Sage. This gossip bothers Phoenix's friend Sova, yet he does not understand why.</p><p>Basically, it's all fluff about Phoenix and Sova loving each other while being dumb af. So their teammates decide to provide a little help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phoenix/Sova (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>沙雕特工连谈恋爱都不让人省心</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最近大家突然注意到，菲尼克斯和圣祁走得很近。<br/>
而且似乎还是菲尼克斯单方面倒贴。<br/>
主要表现为以下场景。<br/>
比如，只是收到一个寻常的治疗术，菲尼克斯没有朝着通讯器而是向战场另一端大喊“Thanks，babe”，好像身上冒的不是莹莹绿光，而是桃心。结果换来圣祁的一记白眼。<br/>
又或者，在演习开始前，菲尼克斯会走上去亲热地搂圣祁的肩膀，“What sup”，然后被圣祁冷冷地一甩开。<br/>
“Don’t touch me.”<br/>
布莱斯通和布里奇在心里偷偷地给菲尼克斯竖起大拇指。<br/>
毕竟，不是谁都敢招惹一心只有正义，眼里容不得渣子的圣祁姐姐。如果换了别人，估计已经被一堵墙摁在角落里出不来了。<br/>
但是菲尼克斯不一样。<br/>
他仍然每场演习都受到圣祁的特别照顾。治疗球追着他，躺下了还有复活球。加上自己的涅槃术，浴火凤凰在战场上死去活来已经成了大家司空见惯的景象。<br/>
对于圣祁为什么不仅不对菲尼克斯发怒，而且还照顾有加，成了特工们茶余饭后的热议话题。<br/>
终于有一天，芮兹恍然大悟：“他们该不会是在约会吧！”<br/>
一时间，众人越想越像。只有婕提在角落里，脸上挂着高深莫测的笑。<br/>
布里奇不无遗憾地小声对布利斯通逼逼：“菲尼克斯这小子居然追圣祁，亏我一直以为他早就被苏法的爱神之箭射中了。“<br/>
但是布莱斯通拍了拍他的肩膀。<br/>
“先别急着下结论，我的老伙计。”</p><p>一旦心里存了“菲尼克斯在追圣祁”的疑影，很多细节就越看越像。<br/>
比如，经过芮兹好一阵回忆，终于一拍脑门：“刚开始我们才被召集，不是相互都不熟悉吗……”<br/>
大家都回忆起来。<br/>
是了，那个时候，最先入队的菲尼克斯是出了名的脱线张扬，和沉稳严肃的圣祁连话都说不上几句。菲尼克斯跟谁都满嘴跑火车，不是嘲笑就是调戏，唯独在圣祁面前乖得一塌糊涂。直到——<br/>
“有一天演习结束之后，圣祁主动找了那只火鸡！说有重要的事情，把他叫到了小房间——”<br/>
“——然后他们关起门来很久——”<br/>
“——然后圣祁先出来了，菲尼克斯出来的时候——”<br/>
“——脸上全是恋爱了的傻笑。”<br/>
婕提最后说道。<br/>
“哇哦！”芮兹说，“这可真是爆炸性八卦！”<br/>
她没注意到，在她身后，雷娜和婕提对视了一眼。雷娜一挑眉毛，像是在问“你觉得呢”，而婕提摇了摇头，“太年轻了”。<br/>
“——我错过了什么？”<br/>
这时，菲尼克斯那说话像在唱rap的声音从外面传来。<br/>
传送门开了，刚执行完任务的菲尼克斯、圣祁、苏法、蝮蛇和CYPHER走了进来。<br/>
一阵诡异的沉默。<br/>
CYPHER玩着他的陷阱硬币，看了看大家伙。<br/>
“经过分析，我认为空气中有八卦的味道。”<br/>
大家正不知道怎么接话，传送门又开了。<br/>
这次走出来的是布莱斯通。轰炸专家挥舞着手中的全息平板：“嘿，伙计们，瞧我们收到了什么——一封邀请函！”<br/>
特工们面面相觑。至少，这好过八卦的话题吧——有人在心中这样安慰自己。<br/>
还是雷娜开口了：“什么活动的邀请函？”<br/>
“隔壁战争学院举办的同僚联谊舞会。附注：自带舞伴的那种。”<br/>
布莱斯通读完这句话，放下平板，发现同事们的表情一个比一个精彩。<br/>
芮兹的嘴张得超大，蝮蛇干笑了一声，苏法呆住了，圣祁眉头紧锁，CYPHER——CYPHER没什么表情，有也看不出来。<br/>
看来俗话说的没错，布莱斯通叹了口气。<br/>
那句话怎么说的来着？<br/>
哦对了，“十个特工九个社恐，还有一个是菲尼克斯”。<br/>
布莱斯通看着这群宁愿去演习场上再打25轮也不想参加什么鬼联谊会的同事，预感有好戏要开场了。</p><p>结束了自己的训练之后，菲尼克斯摘下耳机，从自己的靶场溜达出来，在四号靶场找到了苏法。<br/>
俄罗斯特工仍在训练，他带着耳塞，眼里只有目标，并没有发现站在门口的菲尼克斯。<br/>
而菲尼克斯——菲尼克斯没有说话，就那样靠在门边，脖子上挂着耳机，安静地看苏法射击、装弹、反复。<br/>
这是所有练习场中最安静的一个。除了枪响之外，芮兹的靶场公放着让人头疼耳朵疼的嘈杂电音，比较有公德心的菲尼克斯会戴耳机听流行和说唱，而众所周知CYPHER喜欢非常符合他变态形象的经典钢琴乐。<br/>
只有苏法，也许是猎人的天性，他更喜欢在安静的环境里保持专注。<br/>
实际上，除了保养和升级他的枪械和弓箭，他似乎并没有什么特别强烈的兴趣爱好。哦，除了菲尼克斯第一次去敲他的门时发现的——<br/>
苏法养了一只阿拉斯加雪橇犬。<br/>
菲尼克斯才不会承认他被门一开就扑出来的那一大团毛茸茸吓得跳了起来。<br/>
虽然后来他很快就发现那狗只是看起来凶，其实不仅黏人还有点傻傻的。<br/>
跟它的主人一模一样。<br/>
——不，菲尼克斯表示我没有那样想。<br/>
在被阿拉斯加撞得一屁股坐在地上、然后被舔得满手口水、又听了苏法的一连串道歉之后，菲尼克斯得知了这只傻狗叫“Lucky”。<br/>
于是，被美国流行文化洗脑的菲尼克斯想当然地认为，他的同事是个Marvel漫画爱好者——复仇者联盟中的神箭手鹰眼，他的狗就叫做Lucky，虽然是条大金毛就是了。<br/>
哇，真遗憾，菲尼克斯小声说。<br/>
你说什么？苏法一脸疑惑。<br/>
“我是说，Marvel漫画也不错啦，虽然和DC没得比——”<br/>
在苏法澄清他没有看过Marvel，也对Marvel漫画不感兴趣，Lucky只是领养时志愿者取的名字之后，菲尼克斯突然觉得心情畅快，甚至念念叨叨地唱起了歌。<br/>
是说他这么在意同事喜欢看什么漫画干什么？<br/>
——菲尼克斯甚至没有意识到这个问题。</p><p>在苏法又完成了一轮射击训练并摘下了耳塞之后，菲尼克斯才开口。<br/>
“嘿，bro.”<br/>
“菲尼克斯。”苏法立刻转过身来，“抱歉，我不知道你在。”<br/>
“小事一桩。”菲尼克斯说，“话说，那个，派对——”<br/>
菲尼克斯突然发现自己的舌头打结了。<br/>
见鬼，刚才欣赏他的同事训练的时候竟然忘记了准备说辞，你要说什么来着——<br/>
“派对？”<br/>
只听走廊里突然传来一声大喊。<br/>
“——火鸡！你在这里！”<br/>
基地里喜欢大喊大叫的除了菲尼克斯（？）就是芮兹了。<br/>
“别那么叫我，Dye-nosaur.”菲尼克斯翻了个白眼，“什么事？要请我演唱你的新单曲——”<br/>
“我帮你把圣祁拦住了，”芮兹嚼着口香糖，打了个响指，“在3号会议室。跟她说你有事情要和她谈。晚点再感谢我。”<br/>
“——什么？”<br/>
菲尼克斯一头雾水。<br/>
倒是苏法愣了愣：“你，和圣祁——”<br/>
哦，他想起来了。舞会，刚才菲尼克斯想说舞会来着——圣祁——圣祁和自己关系算不错？可能就是因此，菲尼克斯才想要问问他的意见。<br/>
“我没有——？”菲尼克斯还想说话，就被芮兹一拍肩膀，推搡着往走廊转角走去，“苏法，bro，等等——”<br/>
在他身后，弓箭手的目光注视着芮兹和菲尼克斯的身影消失在走廊转弯处，手里还拿着收拾到一半忘了放下的弓。</p><p>会议室里，圣祁用审视的目光打量着菲尼克斯。<br/>
“啊，你怎么样，圣祁，你找我——我是说——我找你——”<br/>
菲尼克斯烦躁地抓了抓头发。这是在搞哪出？<br/>
圣祁皱了皱眉。<br/>
“菲尼克斯，你想说什么？”<br/>
“——简单来说，”角落里突然响起了婕提的声音，菲尼克斯这才发现这个像风一样悄无声息的女人正双手环抱站在一旁的阴影里，“菲尼克斯想邀请你作为他的舞伴去参加那个派对。”<br/>
菲尼克斯睁大了眼睛，圣祁的眉毛皱得更紧了。<br/>
“我拒绝。”<br/>
抿紧的双唇中吐出冷淡的话语。<br/>
“圣祁，”完全无视了目瞪狗呆的菲尼克斯，婕提看着圣祁说，“中国有句古话，‘君子有成人之美’，不是吗？”<br/>
她用了中文说这句话，搞得菲尼克斯更加摸不着头脑了。然而紧接着，他的困惑又上了一个档次——<br/>
在思索了片刻之后，圣祁点了点头：“可以，我答应。”<br/>
她转向被安排得明明白白的菲尼克斯：“你难道不愿意吗，和我？”<br/>
在求生欲的支持下，菲尼克斯没敢说半个不字。</p><p>很快，菲尼克斯约了圣祁参加舞会的消息就传遍了整个基地。（毕竟，基地小得可怜，而特工们又闲得发齁。）<br/>
这天，在演习场上，蝮蛇正在中场的窗后蹲点，通讯器突然响起，是苏法有些迟疑的声音。<br/>
“蝮蛇，你在吗？”<br/>
她低头看了一眼全息地图，敌方正在进攻雷娜、CYPHER和芮兹把守的爆破点，蹲在地图另一边的苏法跟她一样，应该没有敌情才对。而且，如果是敌情，那位训练有素的特工可不会这么犹豫。<br/>
话说回来，虽然待命的特工们经常用通讯器聊天，苏法倒是很少这么做。<br/>
好奇心燃起，蝮蛇按住了耳朵里塞着的通讯器。<br/>
“我在，什么事？”<br/>
“听说……”通讯器那端苏法又犹豫了片刻，才说道，“菲尼克斯真的在和圣祁约会吗？”<br/>
蝮蛇一口气噎住，被呛得连连咳嗽。<br/>
“Vipe？你还好吗？”<br/>
关切的声音从通讯器里传来。<br/>
蝮蛇又咳了两声：“我没事，毒素泄露而已。”<br/>
苏法不说话了。蝮蛇猜测他可能感觉到了这个话题的突兀。<br/>
说起来，她的弓箭手怎么这么关心菲尼克斯和圣祁？<br/>
突然，蝮蛇灵光一现，捕猎者的直觉让她一激灵，脑中出现了一个猜测。<br/>
“苏法，为什么问我这个问题？”很好，布置陷阱是蝮蛇的本能和特长，无论是战场还是言谈中都一样，她脑子转的飞快，不假思索就问道，“我记得你和菲尼克斯同期入队，不是无话不谈的朋友吗？”<br/>
随即，她潜伏了下来，像蛇一样，吐着信子等待着猎物上钩。<br/>
“我……不知道。”通讯器里传来的声音有些……低落？她微微一笑，果然，“以前他经常跟我说他追过的那些女孩儿，可是最近，好像他不太愿意和我谈他的感情生活了。”<br/>
哎，真是个傻弟弟，蝮蛇心想。<br/>
“别灰心，苏法，你还有机会。”<br/>
她这么想也这么说了。<br/>
苏法被这句莫名其妙的安慰糊了一脸问号。<br/>
蝮蛇想了想，又说：“可能他和圣祁不是认真的吧，所以才不太谈起。“<br/>
这句苏法听懂了，而且心情连自己也没察觉到得好了起来，甚至在演习结束后，往躺在地上的“敌方”菲尼克斯身上喷了个猫头鹰无人机的涂鸦。<br/>
而演习场的另一边，蝮蛇朝正在向队友们解释“我说我饿了只是想吃基地的番茄烤起司不是说我想要吞噬芮兹的灵魂”的雷娜走去。<br/>
“雷娜，我需要支援。还有婕提。还有圣祁。”<br/>
而雷娜朝她眨了眨眼。<br/>
“圣祁已经就位了。”<br/>
雷娜脸上挂着令人汗毛直竖的美丽笑容说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>